Rosas de Hielo
by Etigya
Summary: [HyogaSeiya] Es el turno de Hyoga para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos... [Ocurre simultáneamente con EROS]


* * *

-.Rosas de Hielo.- 

By. Kari no Chiryu

_Estimado Ikki._

_Lamento si soy abrupta en darte esta noticia pero he escrito ya otras tres cartas._

--Hmmm, así que soy al último a quien le escribes—

_Sé que estás pensando que te deje al último y no es así._

--- ¡Duh!---

_Yo soy una Diosa pero sólo puedo escribir una carta a la vez._

Ikki tenía que reírse a esto.

_Sí, ¿verdad que soy genial?._

--Qué modestia.--

Ahora en serio, Ikki, debo contarte que Julián me ha pedido matrimonio y acepté.

_Estamos en China finiquitando la firma de algunas concesiones, regresaremos a Japón en dos semanas, entonces comenzaremos con los preparativos._

¿Sabes?, Shiryu me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie pero sé que sabrás guardar el secreto que yo no pude (¡que tonta de mí!). Además, así terminarás de perdonarme por ser el último a quien le escribí.

--¡Niña!.--

Él quiere darles la sorpresa, así que no le digas a nadie: IRÁ CON NOSOTROS A JAPÓN.

--¡¿Shiryu viene a Japón?!. ¿De visita?.--

No irá de visita. Se quedará permanentemente en Japón.

--¡¿Por qué?!. ¿Y Shunrei?---.

Las razones se las dará él en su momento. Oh, mi Ikki es inteligente, apuesto que deducirás algo cerca de la verdad. ¿Te doy una pista?. ¡Ay!, es que no lo resisto. ¡Tiene que ver con un par de ojos castaños y otro par verde!. No necesariamente de la misma nacionalidad, ya sabes. Al final, todo resultó ser muy gracioso... tomando en cuenta que pudo ser tragedia. Pero bien...

También recibí con gusto las noticias que finalmente pareces adaptarte al trabajo de oficina. Me hace muy feliz saber que te sientes por fin en casa. ¿Dime, tendrá algo que ver con Shun?.

--¿¡¡¡¡¡¡Uh!!!!!?--

_Sí, no te asombres, parece que todos lo supimos antes que ustedes._

Demás está decirte que me alegro por ambos.

_Nos veremos pronto, Ikki y recuerda guardar el secreto de Shiryu._

_Afectuosamente,_

Kido Sahorí.

P.D. Y muy pronto: Sahorí de Solo. (hahahahaha).- 

--Esta última parte alguien más la escribió--

_P.d2. La post data la escribí YO. _

Te quiero Ikki, ¡Cuídate!.

-------------------------------------------------

Ikki miró la carta en sus manos durante algún tiempo antes de doblarla y regresarla al sobre prístino que la había contenido, una sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

Así que Sahorí supo de los sentimientos de ambos antes que incluso ellos mismos lo comprendieran, bien. Y ahora la niña iba a casarse.

Ikki sonrió. No. Ya no una niña. Una muchacha y muy hermosa.

¿Y Shiryu?. Ikki frunció el ceño. ¿Un par de ojos castaños y… otro par verdes?... ¿de nacionalidades distintas?... Hmmm.

Ikki consideró el sobre blanco. Dos nacionalidades y una tenía que ser china, definitivamente, porque si no, no habría caso relacionando a Shiryu con todo esto. Pero no Shunrei, ella tiene ojos negros. Sí, ojos negros así que no podía ser ella. Ahora, ¿quién cerca de Shiryu en China tenía los ojos castaños… o verdes?. Y tenía que ser alguien que él conociera o no habría caso que Sahorí lo mencionara.

Ojos castaños-verdes. En china. Cerca de Shiryu. Un conocido.

Ikki sonrió. Dohko, el ahora Joven maestro de Shiryu. Y muy guapo además.

Sí, ese muchacho tenía los ojos verdes, sumamente extraño para un chino tener los ojos de ese color, sin embargo, lo mismo podrían decir Ikki y Shun del color de sus ojos y su gentilicio.

Los de Dohko eran realmente hermosos. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver el rejuvenecido caballero de Libra con Shiryu y su viaje a Japón?.

¿Qué otra cosa dijo Sahorí?. Todo muy entretenido cuando pudo terminar en tragedia.

Ikki frunció el ceño nuevamente. Sería que quizás... Shiryu y Dohko...

Pero y entonces y ¿el otro par de ojos…………. castaños?.

Otra nacionalidad.

Otra persona muy cercana a Shiryu...

Otro conocido de todos...

Los ojos de Ikki ensancharon por la risa que amenazó ahogarlo.

Sólo había que tener una pizca de inteligencia para unir esas piezas. En primer lugar, Shiryu había regresado a Rozan para casarse con Shunrei. Cuando se fue, Ikki estuvo convencido de que el Dragón tenía su corazón en Japón, justo en el dueño de un par de ojos castaños. Pero con su partida, Ikki debió admitir su error, sin embargo, parece que el tiempo le dio la razón. De todos es sabido que Shiryu tiene un sentido del honor bastante estricto, quizás pensó que debió casarse con Shunrei, porque era lo correcto y lo que todos esperaban. Sin embargo en dos años no se tuvo noticias de la esperada boda.

En segundo lugar, Shiryu no regresaría a menos que Shunrei lo hubiera relevado de lo que consideró su deber.

En tercer lugar, eso podría pasar muy bien si Shunrei se atrajo a ese otro par de ojos verdes...

Lo que dejaría libre a Shiryu para...

...Regresar a su propio par...

Dos más dos, Cuatro. ¡¡Yatta!!... esto se pone interesante.

Ikki se extrajo de su diversión al tocar en la puerta.

"Adelante".

"Buenas tardes". Un alto rubio asomó su cabeza en la habitación. "¿Puedo pasar?". Preguntó un poco aprehensivamente.

"Sí, pasa". Ikki sonrió.

Este era otro asunto que le tenía totalmente entretenido. Hyoga no supo cómo disculparse y parecía vivir con miedo de cometer un nuevo error en su amistad. Estos últimos nueve meses han estado llenos de sorpresas, la mayoría de las cuales han sido MUY GRATAS... y otras muy entretenidas. Quizás Hyoga ya había sufrido lo suficiente y era hora de decirle que se relajara y lo olvidara.

"Escribió Sahorí". Hyoga ondeó un sobre en su mano.

"Hai". Ikki contestó con una sonrisa al señalar en el suyo. "Siéntate, Hyoga".

Unos momentos de silencio torpe se extendió entre ambos antes de que Hyoga se atreviera a aclarar su garganta y emitir un: "Ah...". Estrangulado. Aclarando su garganta intentó hablar nuevamente, sólo que esta vez, sonrojado. "¿Ikki, cómo... van... las cosas con Shun?". Le costó mucho decirlo pero ahora que estaba hecho, sonrió.

Durante estos nueve meses en que la relación de Ikki y Shun había florecido, la relación: Ikki-Hyoga, Hyoga-Seiya, Hyoga-Shun, parecía haberse marchitado. El ruso aún estaba profundamente herido por la elección de Shun y es que él en verdad lo amó. Pero durante este tiempo en que la amistad entre ellos se había puesto a prueba, Hyoga no pudo evitar albergar un nuevo y totalmente distinto sentimiento. Un sentimiento de herida. Para todos había sido tan fácil hacerlo a un lado. Incluso para Seiya quien había dicho amarlo. Este pensamiento lo había consumido con sólo rabia y dolor, pero finalmente, cuando dejó de ser egoísta e intentó comprender los sentimientos de los demás, comprendió que el único causante de sus penas había sido él mismo. Y no sólo eso, en su camino autodestructivo había lastimado a aquél que siempre se preocupo de él y su felicidad. Seiya.

Ahora, no supo como disculparse con el niño por todo el dolor que le había causado.

"Las cosas están muy bien, Hyoga. Gracias por preguntar". Ikki contestó sonriendo cortésmente.

"Aa". Hyoga devolvió.

De nuevo hubo silencio pero esta vez reflexivo y sereno.

"Ne, Ikki, siento mucho las cosas que dije cuando...".

"Nah, ya lo había olvidado, no te preocupes por eso. Y Shun nunca lo supo, así que no tienes que disculparte con él".

La mirada en los ojos de Hyoga era agradecida.

"Pero sé de alguien que amará oír esas palabras de ti". Aunque parecía una reprimenda, Ikki sonreía lo que causó entretenimiento a Hyoga.

"Precisamente yo...".

"Ikki-senpai". El grito vino una milésima de segundo antes de que la puerta estallara abierta. "¡¡Mira!!". Seiya atacó su oficina blandiendo felizmente un sobre. "Sahorí-san envió una postal de día de San Valentín". Sonrió mostrándola.

"Sí". Ikki sonrió ondeando un sobre similar en su propia mano, Seiya notó uno igual en el escritorio que iba dirigido a Shun.

"Todos recibimos una". Ikki continuó. "¿Ne, Hyoga?".

Seiya heló al nombre del rubio y lentamente, con temor, se dio la vuelta para verlo sentado en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

Hyoga emitió una sonrisa trémula al saludarlo. "Hola, Seiya".

El menor tragó el nudo en su garganta pero no contestó. El escepticismo era tal que no supo reaccionar. La última vez que Hyoga y él cruzaron palabras, bien, aquello no había salido muy bien.

La sonrisa de Hyoga vaciló.

"Así que Sahorí y Julián se casarán finalmente". Ikki comentó leyendo su propia tarjeta.

Su intervención le dio una excusa a ambos para desembarazarse de la tensa situación de su reencuentro.

"Hai". Dijo Seiya, algo nervioso. "Así parece".

"Era de esperarse después de tantas sociedades". Hyoga comentó intentando ser natural.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, ¿tu qué crees, Seiya?".

"¿Uh?... Hai... yo pienso igual". Contestó reaccionando finalmente de la sorpresa.

De pronto Ikki esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Algo sumamente extraño en los parámetros de la normalidad y que inmediatamente llamó la atención hacia él... es decir, éste es Ikki, el caballero Phoenix... este hombre no sonríe...

"Escogieron un día estupendo para enviar las noticias". Ikki continuó.

"Hai". Seiya sonrió finalmente. "Sahorí siempre ha sido muy oportuna".

"Definitivamente". Hyoga estaba de acuerdo sonriendo también. "Y tú pareces extraordinariamente feliz, Ikki". Señaló a lo risueño del hombre mayor.

"¡Oh!, tengo mis razones".

"¿Qué?". Seiya preguntó, inocente.

"Eso es sólo para mi conocimiento, ustedes pueden suponer". Poniéndose de pie recogió su portafolio. "Y ahora me despido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer".

"¿Qué?". Hyoga se puso de pie cuando Ikki caminó a la puerta con toda la intención de salir.

"¿No vas a volver en la tarde, Ikki-senpai?".

Ikki se volvió para sonreírles entonces agitó sus cejas en una moda muy elegante y seductora, pero más que todo cómica y risueña.

En el próximo momento el Phoenix se había ido.

Seiya agitó su cabeza en entretenimiento. El amor de Ikki hacia Shun, y viceversa, lo había sacado de su apatía usual. Sonrió recordando la mañana de aquél sábado hace más de nueve meses cuando despertó en la habitación de Ikki.

Hyoga miró con afecto la silueta frágil de su amigo. Seiya había crecido en una verdadera figura delicada y dulce. Sería tan fácil amarlo. ¿Por qué no pudo?.

Sonriendo, tomó una respiración profunda.

"¿Y se puede saber de que te estás riendo?". Preguntó suavemente.

--¡Hyoga!--.

Con reserva se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio quien sonreía.

---Su rostro es dulce... tan dulce como el rostro de Shun---. Hyoga estaba de pie ante el muchacho sobre quien destacaba ahora colosalmente. Él había lastimado a este niño tan mal... a su amigo, ¿y por cuál razón?...

"¿Tienes algún compromiso esta noche, Seiya?".

El moreno tragó en el nudo en su garganta. Hyoga no sólo estaba dirigiéndose a él si no que lo hacía con mucha amabilidad e incluso estaba... invitándolo a salir, ¿no?.

"No, yo... no...". Seiya se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué?". Dijo esperanzadamente. Su corazón tembló.

Hyoga sonrió. "¿Bien, aceptarías una mía, Seiya?".

Aunque cautas, sus esperanzas parecían despertar. "Acepto". Contestó vacilantemente, entonces sonrió. "Acepto".

"Bien entonces, ¿te recojo a las ocho?".

"A las ocho es perfecto".

-----------------------------------------

07: 47 PM. ¡Oi!.

Seiya corrió nuevamente al baño, no que después de siete veces aún tuviera algo que hacer allí.

¡Dios!, su estómago se sentía como si, después de comer en el Mc Donalds, se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa... ¡Rusa!... ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!. ¡¡Dios!! Todos los caminos llevan a Hyoga.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan nauseabundo se habría reído.

Una vez más, se verificó en el espejo. Todo bien. Camisa impecable, chaqueta con caía perfectamente y los dobladillos de su pantalón inmaculadamente sacados... zapatos brillantes, cabello...

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.

¡El cabello!. ¡Dios!. Supo que había olvidado algo.

Con manos temblorosas intentó llevarlos a una posición más o menos aceptable. Pero cada cabello parecía tener mente propia y sencillamente no obedecerían.

Debió cortarlos hace mucho tiempo, lo supo. Pero ahora... faltaban sólo siete minutos para las ocho. No había tiempo. ¡NO HABÍA TIEMPO Y SU CABELLO ESTABA HORRIBLE! AAHH!.

Y el timbre tañó.

Seiya se apresuró al baño otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------

"¿Seiya?, ¿estás allí?". Hyoga frunció el ceño. ¿Será que Seiya lo dejaría plantado?. Por enésima vez tocó el timbre... entonces golpeó la puerta. "¿Seiya?".

¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!. Y si no es algo formal.

Seiya se miró al espejo y quedó congelado. Quizás Hyoga sólo lo estaba invitando a un café o a pasear y ¡MIRA COMO SE HABÍA VESTIDO!. ¡Dios!. ¿Cuánto mal había hecho para merecer esto?.

"¿SEIYA?".

El niño de cabello castaño suspiró, sus hombros combaron en derrota. Era tan insignificante para el mundo.

Hyoga estaba a punto de tocar la puerta nuevamente, renuente a pensar que Seiya lo había plantado, pero cuando su puño se alzó para hacer precisamente eso, el sonido de un clic, lo detuvo, inmediatamente después, la puerta estaba abierta.

Seiya tenía su mirada clavada en el piso. Simplemente no pudo enfrentar a Hyoga... Fue una piedad sin embargo que su derrota le hubiese negado el placer de ver la expresión de admiración del rubio.

Hyoga se detuvo. Seiya se veía... Hermoso. Sí, esa no es una palabra para describir a un hombre, pero... quizás fue la fragilidad que todo su cuerpo irradió, él simplemente quiso abrazarlo y protegerlo. Era increíble lo que hacía Seiya se vistió tan formalmente y de alguna manera parecía tan fresco y casual. Hyoga estuvo seguro que nadie más podría hacer eso y verse tan bien.

"Seiya". Dijo, entonces sonrió. "Te ves muy bien". Hubo cosas que le costaban mucho decir pero también, cosas que después de dichas se sentían tan correctas. Esta noche sería para Seiya, se lo había prometido, pero se sorprendió al comprender que su promesa no representaba ningún sacrificio.

Con la sorpresa por la honestidad en la voz de Hyoga, Seiya se atrevió a mirarlo.

Seiya sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar gritar: ¡FORMAL!.

"¿Qué pasó, pensé que me habías plantado?".

"Ah... es que...". Con un rubor profuso cepilló su cabello con una mano. "Mi cabello es…".

Hyoga frunció el ceño sin comprender... su cabello era perfecto, largo y suave. "Seiya, tu cabello es perfecto así como está". Honestidad.

"¿En-en verdad lo crees?".

"Si no fuera así no lo diría".

Seiya sonrió la alegría. Todo parecía tan irreal, recibir la admiración de Hyoga justo antes de su cita en la noche de San Valentín.

"¿Y?, ¿nos vamos?".

"Sí, Claro". El niño sonrió alegremente cuando ambos salieron del apartamento.

-----------------------------------------------

Seiya estaba en su novena nube sentado en la capota del auto en este mirador con una mirada espectacular sobre la ciudad y la brisa del mar cercano.

El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que se opacaban por las luces de la ciudad. Aquí estaban tan lejos y tan cerca de todo.

Que noche más perfecta. Una cena perfecta en el perfecto ambiente y la perfecta compañía que continuaba allí a su lado.

"Ne, Seiya. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Ikki y Shun esta noche?".

Seiya sonrió suavemente. De alguna manera podía sentir la aceptación de Hyoga y quizás su propósito para intentar otro camino... cuya primera opción tendría que ser él, por supuesto.

"Ikki debe estar hartándose de chocolates a esta hora".

"¿Chocolates?". Pestañeó en asombro antes de enderezarse de su posición semi-recostada en el parabrisas. "Nah, a Ikki no le gustan los chocolates".

"Estos chocolates le encantan, Shun los pidió a Francia, eran los favoritos de Ikki cuando eran niños".

Hyoga miró en el espacio un momento. Shun le había contado a Seiya de sus planes, ambos eran tan unidos pero… ¿Ikki comiendo chocolates?... "No puedo imaginármelo". Susurró descreído. "Ikki es ese tipo de personas que... ¿tú sabes?, sólo se proporcionan lo que necesitan para vivir, ningún lujo o placer".

"Oh Hyoga, si supieras...". Seiya sonrió pícaramente a lo que él supo e Hyoga no.

Hyoga sonrió... lo que él no supo pudo imaginarlo y se asombró al no sentirse herido. Su corazón había empezado a sanar realmente. Y para eso y para reír y vivir, necesitó a Seiya en su vida.

"¡Chocolates!. ¿Crees que Shiryu le regaló chocolates a Shunrei?".

Seiya no contestó. Shiryu era un tema viejo... uno que, cuando vino a relacionarse con Shunrei, quiso ignorar completamente. Pero ahora eso era algo olvidado porque Shiryu lo abandonó sin ningún tipo de consideración a sus sentimientos, él ya se recuperó de ese dolor y no regresaría allí, además, y más importante aún, ahora tiene a Hyoga. Hyoga que estuvo allí siempre para él. Hyoga que lo ayudó en aquellos primeros meses, lo consoló y animó... ¿cómo no iba a amarlo?. Hyoga mereció su amor, lo mereció todo, Hyoga estuvo allí. Siempre. Siempre para él.

"Ne, con Shiryu nunca se sabe, quizás ni recordó que día era hoy". Seiya dijo finalmente.

"Chocolates". Hyoga dijo una vez más. Sonrió. No había manera de imaginar a Ikki comiendo chocolates. "Te imaginas, Seiya, cuántas personas en el mundo recibieron chocolates este día".

"Deben ser millones". Seiya susurró repentinamente conciente de la proximidad de Hyoga allí a su lado.

Durante mucho tiempo permanecieron en silencio simplemente mirando el paisaje y disfrutando la brisa. En esos momentos en que las palabras no habían hecho falta, el humor cambió tácitamente entre ambos.

Hyoga mordió su labio inferior al mirar a Seiya de reojo. ¡Dios!, sería tan fácil amarlo y...

El corazón del niño se había hecho tan frágil con los años de dolor, engaños, mentiras y traiciones. De dónde iba a sacar el valor para decirle lo que tenía que... Pero, por ambos necesitó hacerlo. No se puede fundar una relación en base a una mentira... y quizás después de hoy... tendrían, esperanzadamente, algo realmente hermoso para compartir.

Seiya se sobresaltó al calor repentino en sus manos frías, al buscar la fuente encontró las manos finas blancas sosteniéndolo con suavidad. "Seiya". Vino el susurro eventual de dueño de esas manos. El corazón de Seiya dio un brinco en su pecho.

"Seiya quería... disculparme por la forma en que te traté cuando supe lo de Ikki y Shun".

Seiya agitó su cabeza con una sonrisa. "No fue nada Hyoga, comprendo que estuvieras molesto, no tienes que disculparte".

"Sí, sí tengo". Seiya tembló cuando Hyoga levantó una mano para acunar su mejilla izquierda, esa misma mano que hace esos tantos meses lo había golpeado justo allí. Seiya cerró los ojos emitiendo un suspiro.

La palma de Hyoga contra su mejilla era tan mansa y calurosa... demasiado calurosa para un caballero de Hielo...

"No tenía derecho". Continuó Hyoga con profundo dolor en su corazón. No, no tenía derecho pero lo hizo y ahora supo que no habrían ninguna cantidad de palabras que lo disculparían... aún cuando Seiya lograra perdonarlo, su propio corazón nunca lo haría.

Seiya sonrió suavemente al abrir sus ojos. Ahora Hyoga estaba tan cerca de él, su dolor tan palpable en los ojos azules claros... claros a pesar de la penumbra de la noche. Le pareció a Seiya que Hyoga nunca se había visto más humano y más... precioso...

Sin pensamiento alguno lo besó. Lo besó por todas las noches solitarias de llanto, por todo el amor que había guardado tan profundo en su corazón sin esperanzas... sin consuelo.

Sus labios eran tibios y dulces, pero comprendió pronto y aturdidamente que había algo terriblemente mal con este beso. Hyoga no lo besaba, no lo apartó, pero tampoco reaccionó a él.

Con miedo apoderándose de su corazón, Seiya se separó para mirar en el rostro de Hyoga, había en él mucho más dolor que antes y su corazón lo comprendió antes de que su mente pudiera... Hyoga no lo amó. Hyoga...

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar a la par que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron liberalmente por sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero... nada parecía querer pasar por su garganta... sólo el escaso oxigeno que le permitía el repentino nudo en su pecho.

Hyoga cerró los ojos para no ver el dolor en la cara bonita de Seiya. Supo que esto pasaría y... aunque no pudo amarlo como Seiya quiso, lo amó, como a su hermano, su amigo... Seiya era alguien muy especial para él. Alguien por quien haría cualquier cosa.

Hyoga abrió los ojos al oír los gimoteos dolorosos que venían de Seiya, el niño estaba sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos, su espeso cabello castaño cubrió sus ojos.

Shiryu no pudo amarlo, Hyoga no pudo amarlo...

---¿Es que soy tan poca cosa?... ¿Tan... nada?.

Sí, tenía que ser. Era tan insignificante para todos. Era quien nunca pudo entender un chiste o una indirecta. Era el denso del grupo, el estúpido. No alguien que debiera ser tomado en serio, no. Sólo un mal chiste. ¿Cómo iba alguien a amarlo?.

"Lo siento". Sollozó.

"Seiya...".

"Lo siento mucho". Lloró ahora fuertemente. "Nunca debí pretenderte, supe que no podrías amarme, siempre lo supe... pero soy tan terco... porque soy tan poco casa para alguien como tu...".

"Cállate". Hyoga lo regañó severamente al traerlo a su pecho. "No digas eso nunca más, Seiya". El rubio sostuvo sus propias lágrimas, meciéndolo entre sus brazos. "¿No lo comprendes, Seiya?. ¿En realidad no comprendes la persona maravillosa que eres?. Cualquiera podría enamorase de ti".

"Pero tú no". El niño lloró abrazándose con todo su dolor a Hyoga.

El ruso mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo se supone que contestaba a algo como eso?.

"¡Oh Seiya pequeño!". Exclamó enterrando su cara en el cabello castaño. "Cuánto quisiera poder amarte. Soy el tonto por no poder hacerlo, mereces a alguien mejor que yo".

"Hyoga". Seiya sollozó hacia su pecho, eventualmente, el niño comprendió que, en brazos de Hyoga y con la seguridad de sus palabras, el dolor fue por lo menos soportable.

Durante mucho tiempo continuó llorando y durante todo ese tiempo Hyoga continuó meciéndolo; finalmente se calmó. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente era de estar sentado entre las piernas cruzadas del ruso, lo segundo que notó era la forma tan mansa y calurosa en que los brazos de Hyoga lo afianzaron y el latir pausado del corazón del rubio bajo su oído derecho.

Se concentró en ese sonido como si se tratara de una canción, pronto las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir.

"¿Hyoga?". Seiya aventuró tímidamente sin moverse ni un centímetro por temor de romper el contacto.

"¿Hm?". Seiya sonrió al comprender que Hyoga era igualmente renuente a soltarlo.

"Siento mucho haberte besado, no estaba pensando, lo siento".

"Ne, Seiya-chan, no tienes que disculparte, me gustó tu beso". Dios, era verdad, lo había disfrutado.

Seiya se tensó. Abrazo o no abrazo, tenía que ver el rostro de Hyoga. Suavemente se incorporó lo suficiente para ver al rubio a la cara e Hyoga le guiñó un ojo en cuanto sus miradas hicieran contacto. Seiya tenía que sonreír aún cuando había un pequeño hipo insistente en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo se agitó encima de las piernas cruzadas de Hyoga y éste sonrió también a la alegría del pequeño.

"¿Lo dices enserio... te gustó?".

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?".

Seiya lo consideró un momento antes de sonreír y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Hyoga. "No, nunca".

Hyoga sonrió. Se sentía tan correcto sostener a Seiya tan cerca de su pecho. El niño era un tesoro verdaderamente.

"¿Seiya?".

"¿Hmmm?". Casi un ronroneo.

"Tengo un obsequio para ti".

"¡¿Hm?!". Seiya se incorporó de nuevo para mirar al rubio, Hyoga trajo sus manos frente a ellos para ofrecer tres rosas.

Seiya tragó el nudo en su garganta. ¡¿En qué momento?!.

Tres rosas. Tres rosas de hielo.

"Hyoga". Susurró incapaz de creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

El ruso sonrió a la expresión de incredulidad del niño moreno. Mientras lloró, Seiya había estado tan consumido y embotado en su dolor y pena que ni siquiera notó su aura al crear esas tres rosas para él.

"No puedo...". Su voz se arrastró. Esas tres sosas eran perfectas en hielo, pétalo por pétalo e incluso había escarcha encima de ellas que semejaban rocío... algo tan delicado y hermoso.

"Estas rosas, Seiya, nunca se fundirán mientras yo viva. E incluso después de morir, continuaran vivas durante mucho tiempo porque he puesto en ellas el cosmos suficiente para que así sea".

Seiya abrió la boca en escepticismo recordando la técnica de la Aurora.

"Es el mismo hielo de...".

"Aa". Hyoga afirmó interrumpiéndolo. "Estas rosas nadie podrá destruirlas. Así es el amor que siento por ti".

Los ojos de Seiya colmaron nuevamente en lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad y ternura, aún sin embargo, dudó en tomarlas. ¿Cómo un regalo tan magnifico podría ser para él?.

"Hyoga...".

"Seiya... te quiero muchísimo. No puedo amarte como quieres pero, te quiero más de lo que un amigo debe querer a otro". Hyoga agitó la cabeza incapaz de entenderse a sí mismo. "Ne, Seiya, yo mismo no comprendo lo que digo pero...". Suspiró. "Por favor, no las rechaces".

Por primera vez en la noche, Seiya emitió una verdadera, brillante y feliz sonrisa. "Arigatou, Hyoga". Dijo al tomarlas. Era sorprendente. Ellas no eran frías, su temperatura no era indiferente tampoco, se sentían frescas en sus manos, como una verdadera rosa lozana acabada de regar.

"¿Qué será de nosotros?". Preguntó mirando sus rosas preciosas y apoyándose de nuevo en hombro de Hyoga. El rubio lo abrazó. "Seguiremos siendo amigos".

"¿Amigos con derechos?".

"¡Seiya!". Hyoga advirtió divertido.

Seiya sonrió. "Pero dijiste que me querías más que a un amigo".

"Seiya, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones". Hyoga parecía triste.

"Ya sé, ya sé. No hay problema hombre". Dolía decirlo pero sabía que era lo correcto por hacer.

Había un silencio breve antes de que Seiya hablara. "¿Y si prometo no ilusionarme?". Preguntó en broma pero su risa se ahogó cuando Hyoga contestó con un: "En ese caso...". Dejó lo demás a la imaginación.

"¿Hyoga?".

"¿Que tal si... somos novios hasta que ambos encontremos a esa persona especial?".

"¿Lo dices en serio?". Seiya se incorporó de nuevo.

"Aa. Pero ten en cuenta que si tu encuentras primero a tu pareja, tendrás que seguir siendo mi novio hasta que yo encuentre a mi oveja".

Seiya sonrió. "Ne Hyoga, lo haré si tu lo haces".

"Lo haré si prometes no llorar de nuevo por mi".

Seiya sonrió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez con una carga extra de dulzura. "Llo prometo".

"Entonces es un trato… novio".

El niño parecía risueño al apelativo. "Bueno, dame un beso".

"!Seiya¡, no empujes tu suerte".

"¡Oh vamos!, los novios se besan".

Hyoga frunció el ceño al considerar esto. Besarlo o no besarlo, esa es la cuestión. Hyoga sonrió a su inminente locura.

Su pensamiento hizo un corto así como Seiya interpretó esa sonrisa como un afirmativo.

Hyoga se sorprendió por un momento.

Suspiró un poco después, sus ojos flotaron cerrados y puso su propia pasión en el beso devorador de Seiya.

Los brazos de Hyoga se ciñeron alrededor de Seiya cuando sus labios probaron la miel de los otros.

No tenía que gustarle ese beso... pero la honestidad era buena amiga sobre todo cuando se trata de ser honesto con uno mismo.

Así que ahondando el beso tuvo que admitir...

...que le gustó.

-.Owari.-

* * *


End file.
